


The End of the Line

by cindyls1969



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Made Myself Cry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyls1969/pseuds/cindyls1969
Summary: It's the end of the line for Steve. This is how I think it happens.





	The End of the Line

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hear rumors about Captain America dying and then I'm listening to Sign of the Times by Harry Styles and this it what comes into my head. Listening to the song while reading is recommended. Also, I'm sorry. I never thought I'd write a deathfic...

Steve knew that this was only gonna end one way. If Thanos managed to harness the power of the Infinity Stones he was going to be unstoppable. Looking around, he could see that everyone was on their last legs and nothing seemed to be slowing Thanos down, and Steve knew they’d all die if he didn’t do something.

The stones were glowing so bright it was almost blinding and from what they’d learned, it was the only time they were vulnerable, but to destroy them he’d have to get close…too close. There was no way he could get far away enough in time to survive the blast. Steve looked at Bucky and smiled. Guess it was finally the end of the line.

Steve yelled at Hulk. “Hold him!” 

Hulk immediately grabbed Bucky. He and Bruce had discussed this very option earlier that day and he knew exactly what Steve was going to do and no one else would be able to hold Bucky back. Hulk nodded and Steve looked at Bucky who was screaming in fear and rage. “I love you Buck.”

“Stevie no!” The anguish in Bucky’s voice was unbearable but there was no time to second guess himself. Gathering his strength, he jumped from the ship onto asteroid that Thanos had built for himself and headed straight for the stones. He could distantly hear Bucky screaming but kept building momentum as he went. 

One last jump and he lifted his shield, aiming the edge for the glowing stones. He braced himself and drove the shield down as hard as he could. His vision whited out as the stones exploded and then there was nothing.

Until he opened his eyes and there was someone standing in front of him. He blinked a few times, unsure of what had happened and how she could possible be there. “Ma?”

She smiled. “There’s my boy. Always jumpin on grenades to save the world.” He really had no idea how much he missed her voice until that Irish lilt resonated around him. 

“That was a bit more than a grenade Ma.” 

Laughing, his mother wrapped her arms around him and he found himself looking up at her. He was back to how he was before the serum, all small and scrappy but without the bent spine or deaf ear. It felt good to back where he belonged. “You don’t have to argue with every word, love.”

He grinned at her. “Well, I don’t HAVE to.” 

She laughed again and held him tighter. “Oh I did miss you son.”

Steve let himself rest against her. “I missed you too Ma.”

Sarah stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head. “Come on boyo, your Da is waiting to see you.”

Steve pulled back. “Where are we going?”

Sarah shook her head. “I think you know Stevie.”

“Stevie? Oh god Bucky!” He turned and looked around. “Where is he? What about the rest of them? Did they get away? Are they here?”

Sarah took his hand. “They’re okay, all of them. You saved them all, look.”

Steve turned and the mist parted before him. Bucky was on his knees crying and he could barely stand to see it. “How can I leave him alone Ma? It’s been so hard for him. He’s only now just starting to get better.”

Sarah stood beside him and put her arm around his shoulder. “He’s not alone Steve. Look again.”

As Steve watched, Natasha dropped to her knees in from of Bucky and pulled him into her arms as Sam crouched behind him and held them both. Tony and Clint and the Hulk hovered protectively around the trio while a de-Hulked Bruce held Wanda in his arms. 

“You gave James a new family, one that loves him very much. They’ll take care of him. He’s going to be okay. And when his times comes, you’ll be right there, waiting for him like I was waiting for you.” 

Steve turned and looked at her. “Really? You promise?”

Sarah smiled at him indulgently. “I do indeed lad.”

Steve nodded and then took a deep breath before speaking. “And you don’t mind? About Bucky and me?”

“Steve, you and that boy have been mad about each other since you were children. I always knew how it was going to be between you. And obviously, considering you’re here now, He doesn’t seem to mind one bit either.” She reached up and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. 

“Okay.” Turning back, Steve watched Bucky for a few moments more before whispering “I love you baby. I’ll see you soon.”

Bucky startled and looked up, almost like he heard Steve. A brief smile touched his lips and Steve could see him speak, even if he couldn’t hear it. “Goodbye Punk.”

Tears filled Steve’s eyes as Bucky wrapped his arms around Natasha and pushed back into Sam’s embrace. Yeah, he was going to be fine.

“Okay Ma, let’s go. I think there might be a few more people here that I haven’t got to see in a while.” He took his mother’s hand and they turned and started walking, the light brightening as they went. 

Sarah chuckled quietly and muttered something about bloody Howling Commando’s.

Steve looked back over his shoulder once more and said “goodbye” before the light enveloped them completely.


End file.
